LOVERS WHO UNCOVER
by lenore4love
Summary: Si Lovino Vargas pudiera describir ese momento lo haría diciendo sencillamente: Colores. Una paleta de colores que acompañaban ese momento perfecto en donde no había dolor y la calidez de una mano estaba tatuada en su piel, una historia de amor escrita en todo su cuerpo… (Advertencia: Drogas y situaciones relacionadas)


LOVERS WHO UNCOVER

Si Lovino Vargas pudiera describir ese momento lo haría diciendo sencillamente: Colores.

Eso era para él aquel momento, un caleidoscopio, como el estar en un lienzo rebosante de una paleta de colores, manchones de todas tonalidades. En eso se convertían las luces de la ciudad mientras iba en el auto rebasando por mucho el límite de velocidad; la mitad de su cuerpo lo tenía afuera de la ventanilla mientras Antonio quien conducía reía como desquiciado tratando de no ser alcanzado por la policía al mismo tiempo que el italiano alzaba sus manos sintiendo sus dedos cortar el aire y revolverle el cabello secando el sudor de su frente mientras sus ojos apenas entreabiertos miraban las ráfagas luminiscentes que eran los letreros neón de aquella ciudad.

Gritó a todo pulmón tan solo para dejar escapar la adrenalina producida por las pastillas de éxtasis, Antonio que seguía conduciendo compartía su euforia y un aullido como de lobo salvaje acompañó el grito al tiempo que hundía el pie en el acelerador y dejaban atrás a la patrulla que intentaba hacerse paso entre el tráfico, Lovino volvió a meterse al auto y apenas lo hizo se enganchó al cuello de Antonio para besarlo agresivamente, le mordía los labios como si quisiera arrancárselos y el español solo intentaba mantener la vista en el camino, soltando quejidos cuando sentía los caninos de Lovino enterrarse en su labio inferior sacándole sangre y sus uñas rasguñando la piel de su cuello, solo de vez en cuando desviaba sus ojos del volante para ver al italiano que aun en esas iris esmeralda lo único que podía ver era un halo de luz verde… colores… todo se limitaba a los colores.

Y Antonio con una mano acaparaba la cintura de Lovino, con la otra tomaba el volante, sus ojos intentaban pasar de Lovino al camino y del camino a Lovino… sintiendo el éxtasis, el peligro, el riesgo de matarse chocando con algún otro auto o matar a algún buen samaritano mientras cruzaba la calle ¡Pues que se mataran entonces! No importaba salir disparado, romper el cristal y rodar unos cuantos metros por el concreto con los huesos hechos pedazos si estaba con Lovino, su droga definitiva entre todas las que todos los días se metían en la sangre, en la nariz, la boca o en los pulmones. Si estaba con Lovino, si podía morir con él en una especie de escena de un retorcido Romeo y Julieta no podría pedirle más a Dios o a cualquiera que le hubiera puesto a su querido en el camino.

Lovino por fin liberó su boca y pasó a su cuello, luego su pecho y más abajo, Antonio echaba su cabeza hacía atrás al tiempo que sentía su corazón latirle con tal fuerza que el pecho comenzaba a dolerle pero eso solo aumentaba la emoción del momento; de un segundo a otro viró en una esquina dejando atrás el sonido de las sirenas de la patrulla y entre gemidos no pudo evitar soltar una risa triunfante, algo muy parecido a lo que solía ser su risa soñadora de años antes cuando era todo menos el despojo en lo que se había convertido.

Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a un destartalado motel casi al inicio de la carretera, tanto él como Lovino salieron dando traspiés con una pequeña maleta de la que se alcanzaban a ver unos cuantos fardos de dinero, tomados de la mano corrieron hasta a recepción en donde un hombre mayor los miró con sospecha examinando sus rostros pálidos y el tono rojizo bajo sus parpados inferiores además de lo ansiosos que ambos parecían, aun así les dio una habitación cuando estos pagaron en efectivo y sin poner protestas. Los chicos aun tomados de la mano corrieron a su habitación, cerraron de un portazo y comiéndose a besos fueron a dar a la cama en donde arrodillados el uno frente al otro se desvestían y se besaban la piel sintiendo la tez hirviente del contrario, de vez en cuando sus miradas chocaban y sus labios exploraban el cuerpo de otro como si fuera la primera vez.

Colores… otra vez para Lovino todo era colores, desde el rojo en las mejillas de Antonio, la sangre que aun a veces salía de algún pequeño corte en sus labios, sus ojos verde brillante y su piel morena… colores y sensaciones eso era lo único que existía en su mundo temporal, y se enamoraba de ese momento con una locura única; porque solo vivía para esos lapsus efímeros, esa perfección con límite de tiempo. Por eso seguía consumiendo, por eso robaba y por eso seguía junto a Antonio, todo para sentir esos instantes.

Los poros de sus dedos guardaban un recuerdo táctil de ambos cuerpos, la piel era como un diario escrito en braile en donde solo al pasar las manos se podían leer las memorias de los amantes, sus tristezas y sus pasiones. Entre los moretones en las coyunturas de los codos, las cicatrices de viejas peleas, la lengua y su sabor a ácido, las mejillas con sus surcos producidos por el correr de las lágrimas, aquellos cuerpos profanados no eran otra cosa más que una antología de tragedias.

Pero de la misma manera en como la noche es usurpada por el amanecer, el efecto de las drogas llegaba a su límite y la ensoñación era secuestrada por la realidad.

Antonio despertaba buscando con su mano el cuerpo de Lovino hasta alcanzar a sentirlo a su lado dándole la espalda. Antonio siempre tenía este amargo sentimiento cada amanecer al ver la espalda del muchacho tan pequeña y frágil como si fuera a quebrarse con cualquier movimiento, así que con toda la delicadeza posaba su mano en el hombro del chico y con un ligero movimiento lo acercaba a él para abrazarlo esperando no romperlo. Percibía el aroma de su piel que aun entre el fuerte hedor del alcohol aún se alcanzaba a oler el de las avellanas… si, Lovino siempre olía a avellana.

Sin embargo cada vez que hacía esto y mostraba aquellos gestos protectores Lovino se deshacía de su agarre, esta vez el moreno se quitó su brazo de encima con un gruñido.

-Quítate- le ordenó con la voz ronca mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se hacía el cabello para atrás mientras fruncía el ceño sintiendo su cabeza punzar junto con su boca y garganta seca.

-Lovi ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- preguntó Antonio en un tono infantil para molestar al italiano que trastabillaba por la habitación enredado con una sábana, este no respondió, solo fue por un vaso con agua y bebió hasta el fondo dejando escurrir el líquido por las comisuras de sus labios. Le dedicó una mirada vacía a Antonio y solo atinó a sentarse en la cama para empezar a vestirse.

Antonio gateó hasta donde Lovino estaba sentado y de nuevo lo rodeó con sus brazos pasándolos por el cuello del joven pegando su mejilla con la del chico.

-Lovino contéstame ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- preguntó de nuevo cerrando sus ojos –A veces pienso que solo me quieres cuando estás drogado ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

-No soy un maldito _yonkee- _contestó el Italiano de nuevo escapando del agarre de Antonio que solo alcanzó a reír.

-Si lo eres y yo lo soy por ti- dijo entre risas haciendo enfadar a Lovino que volteó con un gesto agresivo en el rostro.

-No me eches la culpa de tus adicciones- le reclamó a lo que el ojiverde pudo alcanzarlo de nuevo aun estando en la cama acaparó la cintura de Lovino que estaba parado frente a él, el español escondió su rostro en el pecho del italiano.

-No te estoy culpando de nada, te estoy diciendo que yo me convertí en esto para ti, que yo podría acompañarte al mismísimo infierno si tú lo quisieras… yo solo existo para ti- dijo Antonio sintiendo la agradable caricia de Lovino entre sus cabellos pues así como Lovino vivía para aquellos momentos de alucinación, Antonio vivía para acompañar a Lovino en esos momentos.

-Si lo que dices es verdad entonces vamos… acompáñame al infierno- le dijo tomándole la cara entre las manos obligándolo a alzarla viendo la sonrisa de Antonio que parecía feliz de aceptar aquella invitación.

Lovino, como una acción forzada lo besó en los labios rápidamente viendo a Antonio seguir sonriendo; por unos segundo intentó buscar entre aquella mueca la sonrisa genuina del chico que conoció años atrás… pero no la encontró.

Sin esperar más, los dos se alistaron rápidamente, dejaron las llaves en la recepción y se subieron al auto para emprender otro camino seguramente al infierno… o mejor dicho al primer sitio al que los llevara la carretera.

Llevaban la radio encendida, Antonio conducía al tiempo que escuchaba los sonidos electrónicos que se reproducían en el radio, de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas furtivas a Lovino el cual con manos torpes liberaba su brazo de la liga que lo había estado apretando y dejaba su mirada vagar mientras que el brillo en sus ojos se opacaba y una burda sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. El español pasó su mano por la mejilla del italiano y este la tomó entre las suyas sintiendo… leyendo desde la piel de este la historia que podría apostar, se sabía de memoria.

Y Antonio sintiendo la mejilla de Lovino, palpando el sendero que las lágrimas habían dejado, también leía las desdichas de este, así que con su vista concentrada en el camino y su mano puesta aun en la cara del otro empezó a recordar cómo fue que se enamoró y cómo fue que empezó a tocar fondo.

Él solía ser una chico normal… si, todos empezaron siendo chicos normales. Tenía una familia unida, padres amorosos que toda la vida lo habían apoyado, él era un joven inteligente rodeado de amigos que lo querían y con los que se divertía.

Estudiaba la universidad con buenas calificaciones tal vez no sobresaliente pero si un alumno al que los profesores de vez en cuando felicitaban por su esfuerzo. Esa era su vida, su rutina en un mundo en donde solo existía la luz del optimismo y la esperanza en el futuro pero entre toda esa felicidad había un vacío que no llenaba, era como un retrato hueco de una escena feliz que nunca cambia y se vuelve superficial, hasta cierto punto frívolo.

Fue entonces que le conoció, al que lo sacó de esa vacía felicidad.

Vio a Lovino por primera vez en una fiesta a la que sus amigos lo invitaron, era un lugar al que jamás había ido y que no le inspiraba mucha confianza, un antrucho escondido en un rincón olvidado de la ciudad, Lovino estaba sentado en la barra tomando _shots _uno tras otro como si fueran agua; Antonio, el cual aun en ese entonces conservaba esa sonrisita boba se acercó atraído tal vez por aquella aura obscura que Lovino destilaba, como un puercoespín que yergue sus espinas para que nadie se acerque.

Cruzaron un par de palabras, o al menos el ojiverde intentó cruzar un par de palabras, buscaba los ojos de Lovino que tenían un tono marrón obscuro que combinaban perfecto con su actitud; el chico con el que intentaba congeniar era cortante, agresivo y había algo en él que casi lo hacía parecer salvaje y eso justamente fue lo que encantó a Antonio; ver a este espécimen que estaba tan fuera de lugar de la burbuja feliz en la que él solía vivir… era como si esta persona que no cuadraba para nada con lo que lo rodeaba, fuera real, autentico… un humano que podía sentir y no un ser prefabricado que solo sabía sonreír… justo como él se sentía.

Entonces de alguna manera logró sacarle su número telefónico o al menos de su celular, su insistencia era tanta que Lovino de vez en cuando accedía a verlo y empezaron a congeniar, sus charlas pasaron de triviales a un poco más profundas y así como Antonio se sinceraba de vez en cuando Lovino también.

A Antonio le gustaba escuchar a Lovino cuando este estaba en sus trances de droga porque era solo así este era sincero, si… se escuchaba un tanto sádico pero era la verdad porque solo así podía ver la parte más humana y desnuda de Lovino, cuando este estaba drogado era como si estuviera diseccionando su corazón para encontrar todos sus secretos.

Lovino casi siempre recostado en una banca del parque con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de Antonio hablaba. Le contaba sobre las cosas dolorosas, de sus tristezas y de cómo en las drogas había encontrado ese escape perfecto, aquella anestesia indispensable… porque en ella se transportaba al momento justo en donde todo era perfecto, ese instante definitivo en donde toda la tristeza se convertía en una sensación embriagante en la cual su cuerpo se desmoronaba pero su mente era libre de todo sufrimiento terrenal… en dónde todo él podía destruirse pero su alma se mantenía inmortal.

Y entre más escuchaba a Lovino, entre más conocía su historia, la de su hermano mellizo al que consideraba esa otra mitad de él, la mitad buena (eso solía decir) más se enamoraba y más se sentía parte de esa historia y del italiano.

Un día en medio de sus muchas pláticas tomó la decisión de volverse por fin parte del mundo entero de Lovino. No recordaba bien lo que aquel día pasó, en medio de su lagunas mentales podía recordar el calor que le hervía el cuerpo entero, las carcajadas eufóricas que dio con Lovino, la manera en como los dos se despojaron de la ropa y fueron a dar a un departamento sucio en medio de la ciudad.

Sus manos todavía se acordaban de como tocó a Lovino y toda la extensión de su cuerpo, sus caderas aun recordaban las piernas del italiano rodeándole y sus labios todavía saboreaban el sabor saldado del sudor del castaño pero sobre todo recordaba con toda claridad sentir el dolor de este y se sintió vivo… por primera vez, se sintió como un ente con vida.

La felicidad tiende a ser como una anestesia inútil que te adormece de todo, en cambio, el dolor y el sufrimiento son eso que te hace sentir vivo, que te recuerda por medio de la sangre y las lágrimas que aún hay algo que yace dentro de ti que palpita con la fuerza producida por la agonía.

Antonio cada vez se adentraba más y más a ese hoyo en donde Lovino residía, faltaba a la universidad, no llegaba a veces a casa y todo por estar con Lovino… el hombre quien de un momento a otro se convirtió en su droga, la que de verdad era indispensable. Empezaba a respirar para él y a despertar para él, si Lovino estaba dispuesto a destruirse por una alucinación efímera entonces Antonio se destruiría a su lado en ese mismo escenario porque Lovino era su prueba de que estaba vivo y sin él volvería a esa imitación de vida tan vacía… tan carente de todo.

Ahora estaban ahí, dos amantes fugitivos que pasaban los días entre asaltos y el peligro de una sobredosis. Ambos chicos aun a veces se preguntaban en que punto de sus vidas esta había tomado tal giro y habían pasado de ser unos simples muchachos divirtiéndose y escapando de sus problemas a ahora escapar de la policía y pasar de un estado a otro cargando bolsas con dinero, parándose en cualquier motel de carretera y dedicarse a seguir así pues ya no sabían que más hacer.

Estaban otra vez en algún lugar en medio de la nada, solo a lo lejos alcanzaba a verse la carretera y una gasolinera con un triste negocio que seguramente apenas era visitado por unas cuantas personas en el día.

-Ya deja eso, es hora- le regañó Lovino con la lengua adormecida dándole un empujoncito a Anotnio que se pasaba una mano por la nariz mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás limpiando el poco polvo blanco que había quedado bajo sus fosas nasales.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Antonio aun inhalando hondamente y pasándose insistentemente la mano por debajo de la nariz.

-Listo- contestó Lovino.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos como siempre hacían antes de cada asalto, había cierta extraña firmeza en sus miradas. Antes de salir del auto, como si estuvieran coordinados se tomaron del rostro y se besaron afanosamente queriendo tomar el valor de su pareja, su convicción y sentir un poco su miedo porque así estarían seguros de que se cuidarían el uno al otro.

-Vamos al infierno- dijo Lovino tras separarse de Anotnio.

-Juntos- agregó el español y sonrió dándole otro y corto beso al muchacho.

Por fin salieron, todo iba de acuerdo al plan; entrar como cualquier otro cliente y luego empezar con el pánico, sacaban las armas, Lovino gritaba ordenes (cosa que curiosamente se le daba muy bien) recorrían la mirada por las caras de las pocas personas aterradas que alzaban las manos o se tiraban al piso, algunos a veces incluso lloraban y rogaban que no les hicieran nada

Tomaban el dinero y no dejaban de apuntar hasta no saberse seguros. Corrían de nuevo al auto sintiendo aun el éxtasis, sus dedos tensos en los gatillos del arma y el corazón con aquel palpitar alocado, arrojaban la maleta con los billetes al asiento trasero y hacían rechinar las llantas cuando huían por la carretera entre risas a todo lo que el motor podía dar.

Seguían por la carretera veían el atardecer y Lovino de nuevo se perdía en esa colección de colores anaranjados junto con el olor de la marihuana. Fue hasta que llegada la noche y las estrellas se posaban sobre el auto que Anotnio decidió aparcar a un lado de la autopista, obligando a Lovino a bajar junto con él y recostarse en el capó y el parabrisas para admirar las estrellas y escuchar el sonido de los autos al pasar a gran velocidad a su lado.

-Esto si es perfecto Lovino, tú y yo contra el mundo- dijo Anotnio en tono bromista buscando la mano de Lovino hasta enlazarla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que el mundo está en nuestra contra?- preguntó con tono arisco el italiano.

-Nada, es solo que suena romántico- dijo el ojiverde soltando una serie de risitas alzando la mano del chico para besarla repetidamente mientras que el otro solo hacía una cara de molestia.

-Si realmente fuéramos los enemigos del mundo y todos estuvieran persiguiéndonos ¿Escaparías conmigo hasta el final?- preguntó Lovino que veía los puntitos luminosos del firmamento en un estado de sobriedad que no le satisfacía en lo absoluto.

-Hasta el final y si hay algo después del final también te acompañaría- respondió poniéndose sobre el italiano viendo esos ojos desolados que buscaban una salida de emergencia. Lo besó obligando al chico a cerrar sus ojos para posar sus labios en sus parpados, bajó a su nariz y finalmente a sus labios en donde Lovino intentó corresponderle sin embargo lo apartó después de unos minutos.

-Espera necesito algo…- comenzó a decir Lovino queriendo bajar para ir por eso que le hacía falta sin embargo Antonio se lo prohibió aferrándose a su brazo.

-No, así estamos bien- dijo el muchacho queriendo continuar pero el italiano lo apartó una segunda vez.

-¡Déjame!- gritó entonces Lovino forcejando con Antonio que no lo quería liberar.

-No te voy a soltar, quiero que al menos una vez lo hagas conmigo sin usar esa mierda- reclamó el ojiverde.

-Déjame recordarte que tú también la usas, ahora suéltame- decía el de ojos chocolate pero en lugar de que el otro obedeciera, este volvió a besarlo tomándolo fuerte por los brazos impidiéndole zafarse de su agarre.

Era un beso desesperado que buscaba ser correspondido, las manos de Antonio lo tomaban con fuerza intentando someter al chico, retener al muchacho sobrio, quería saber cómo se sentía estar con el Lovino que sentía, no con el anestesiado… sin embargo, Lovino le pateo el estómago y le dio un puñetazo en la cara para que lo soltara.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- gritó Anotnio cuando luego de los golpes fue empujado por Lovino que abría la puerta del auto buscando la maleta que llevaba lo que recién habían comprado.

-A mí no me pasa nada, es tu maldita actitud lo que me pone así- decía el italiano buscando ansioso entre todas las cosas, de vez en cuando maldecía entre dientes al no encontrar lo deseado.

Antonio también bajó del auto, le arrancó de las manos la pequeña maleta y la arrojó tan lejos como pudo.

-¿¡Qué mierda te sucede, imbécil!?- gritó asustado Lovino queriendo correr por la maleta pero antes de dar un paso Anotnio lo rodeó con sus brazos impidiéndole ir.

-¡Suéltame!- chilló Lovino retorciéndose y golpeando los brazos del ojiverde, soltando patadas y rasguños para escapar.

-¡Dime Lovino! ¿Es verdad que solo me amas cuando estás drogado? ¡¿Solo me quieres cuando tienes algo en tu maldito sistema?! Yo te amo siempre, todo el tiempo- decía Anotnio en un brusco abrazo del que Lovino quería escapar.

-Suéltame, tengo que ir por ellas ¡Suéltame!- gritaba histérico Lovino.

-Contéstame primero, dime la verdad…- le rogaba al chico que intentó tranquilizarse.

-Si… te amo, también te amo todo el tiempo- dijo Lovino en un fingido tono condescendiente, se viró para tomarle la cara a Anotnio y mirarlo a los ojos –Te quiero siempre a cada momento… ahora… suéltame ¿sí? Por favor- dijo y un destrozado Antonio lo soltó viendo como este apenas se deshacía de sus manos, corría por la maleta.

¿A quién amaba realmente Lovino?

Aquella noche fue justo como todas las demás… en el estrecho espacio del auto en medio de algún lugar del que no les importaba su nombre; los vidrios se empañaban y Lovino sumergido en su éxtasis había buscado de nuevo a Antonio, el cual, débil ante su adicción se dejó llevar… y mientras hacían el amor el español pensaba y tenía la impresión de que aquello ya no era como al principio, ya no era esa sensación embriagante de vida y euforia.

Ahora las caricias eran como navajas que lo descarnaban, los besos eran quemaduras de metales calientes en su piel, la voz de Lovino chocando contra su oído era como el susurro de un alma en pena. Lovino se estaba destruyendo y Antonio se destruía junto con él porque era como un placer masoquista, era como si se hubiese adentrado tanto al mundo de Lovino que el mundo feliz del que alguna vez fue parte fuera ajeno a él.

Ahora para ellos dos esa desolación era un lugar común, solo en ese mundo que se caía a pedazos se sentían cómodos. Irónico… era irónico pensar que Antonio se dejó arrastrar hasta ahí con el deseo de sentirse vivo y ahora era adicto a una persona que lo jalaba a su destrucción y a una muerte lenta.

Era otro día, el dinero estaba a punto de acabárseles y tenían que conseguir más, obviamente de la única manera en que sabían conseguirlo.

Así que una vez más se vieron a si mismos entrando a una tienda, mirando a todos lados buscando alguna especie de guardia de seguridad o cámaras en las paredes pero nada por lo tanto procedieron a la rutina de siempre: Armas, gritos, pánico, el dependiente temblando con las manos llenas de dinero aunque esta vez hubo algo diferente… un falla en el plan y eso fue un sencillo botón de pánico.

Cuando se disponían a salir vieron un par de patrullas acercarse, no podían ir hasta su auto así que tuvieron que huir corriendo, metiéndose entre los callejones mirando hacia atrás.

Antonio soltó todo lo que llevaba en las manos solo para alcanzar a tomar la de Lovino, sintiendo ese ridículo y cursi impulso en aquel momento tan crítico en donde sentían a los policías pisarles los tobillos y de la misma manera, Lovino también tomó su mano intentando escapar con sus dedos enlazados… se sintieron como si estuvieran huyendo del mundo… ellos dos contra todos, escapando hasta el final.

A Lovino se le estaba terminando el aire y redujo la velocidad a pesar de que Antonio lo forzaba a seguir, escucharon un atronador "¡Alto!" pero no hicieron caso, escucharon otro y otro sin embargo antes de poder reaccionar un disparo resonó.

Antonio sintió algo que ninguna droga jamás podría llegar a superar… sintió el miedo en cada poro de su piel y un calor casi extraterrenal invadiéndole las entrañas; todo esto multiplicado por mil cuando los dedos de Lovino resbalaron de los suyos, aterrado volteó hacía atrás tan solo para ver al chico caer de bruces en el piso al mismo tiempo que el asfalto empezó a llenarse con un charco rojo.

-¡Lovino!- Gritó de manera desgarradora Antonio frenándose repentinamente y tirándose de rodillas frente al chico que daba largas respiraciones y jadeos mientras que Anotnio veía el brotar de la sangre desde su costado justo en un pulmón.

De nuevo ignoraba las ordenes de los policías que de inmediato se acercaron, embistieron a Antonio poniéndolo boca abajo contra el piso y las manos tras la espalda para esposarlo mientras este veía con horror a su razón de vivir tirado en el piso con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro pues no era de miedo, mucho menos de dolor.

-Te quiero siempre Antonio…- alcanzó a susurrar Lovino perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos –Te quiero siempre que veo estos colores, te quiero siempre que me siento vivo-

Si Lovino Vargas pudiera describir ese momento lo haría diciendo sencillamente: Colores.

Hermosos colores rojo intenso y azul combinados con un halo brillante verde esmeralda. Una paleta de colores que acompañaban ese momento perfecto en donde no había dolor y la calidez de una mano estaba tatuada en su piel, una historia de amor escrita en todo su cuerpo… en su nariz, su boca y las venas de su cuerpo.

Un momento perfecto que esta vez era eterno.

/

**Oh Dios, esto parece un Requien for a Dream versión Hetalia.**

**Espero les haya gustado esta dramática historia producto de una sobredosis de canciones culpables de una idea tan obscura como esta. También espero no hayan sentido a nuestro protagonistas un poco fuera de personaje pero al ser una historia con este tipo de temática pensé que no sería adecuado poner a un España súper feliz y optimista y a un Romano Tsun-tsun.**

**Gracias por leer esta humilde historia y espero nos sigamos leyendo en otros fics.**


End file.
